fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Rolling Bushdogs
The Rolling Bushdogs is the majestic name given my those in North America where it has its controversial origin. Its name comes from the area most generally and rarely located; the rolling hills just outside of populated areas of the Western United States and as far down as some valleys in Mexico. Other names for the Rolling Bushdogs include Roll Dogs and Biggies. Similar to Big Foot in mystique and body type, the Rolling Bushdogs is a member of the primate family and undoubtedly is one of the smartest members of the family know to man. The Rolling Bushdogs have mostly been spotted outside of heavily populated areas with populated suburban areas that have plenty of food to scavenge but not the rustle and insecurity of close proximity to a big city. Roll Dogs prefer the dry heat of the far areas linked to the Louisiana Purchase. The wheat and grain hills of Western North America is preferred due to the easily traversable and volume of space compared to the humid, mountainous, rigid regions of that in the Easter United states and Mexico. Typically, a Rolling Bushdogs weigh 200-325 pounds and in a full upright stance come to about 6-7 feet tall. Having generally hairy bodies, without a doubt from the waist up, their hair is thick and about two inches long to protect from the glaring sun in most locations where it lives. Noticeably, The Rolling Bushdogs have a triangular patch of hair with the long portion spanning from shoulder to shoulder, coming to a point in the mid region of its body. What makes this patch of hair noticeable is that is grows in the opposite direction of the rest of its hair. It is with the size and sharpness of this patch of hair that males become dominant, and females become targeted commodities. Although size and strength come into play when it comes to establishing dominance, make no doubt that this triangular patch of hair is the eye into any Roll Dogs heart. Due to their recent dip in population, Governments in North America have come to strict conclusion in terms of stalking, hunting, and poaching of Roll Dogs. They have been known to travel mostly alone, even at a young age and for this reason, particularly in Mexico, it has become tradition as a young boy to go out into the wild and behead one of these incredible animals. Roll Dogs, having the frame of a Silver Back Gorilla and the speed of a Buffalo, come with a prestigious value. If a young boy comes back from a week long hunt with proof of a kill, it is common that a whole town or village have a week long party for the now “man” of the colony. You might be asking yourself, where did the name Biggie come from. Indeed, it is random, but a very good explanation comes to those who are fans of hip hop music. What had taken place in the mid 90’s with hip hop into the early 2000’s was a popularity explosion. Similarly, the Bushdogs ran a parallel path. At the time Biggie Smalls was one of the most popular rappers in the game and even mentioned the majestic animal in one of his platinum records. From that day forward, Bushdog popularity boomed and in turn received the nickname “Biggies”.